Snow White And The Curious Boy
by Aquair
Summary: "Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling cakep di Konoha?" "Ne-Neji." Sho-ai, AU.


**Title : Snow White And The Curious Boy**

**Characters : Itachi / Neji**

**Summary: "Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling cakep di Konoha?" "Ne-Neji." Sho-ai. AU.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K+**

**Warnings : Chibi-Itachi dan Neji, Sho-ai, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto atau pun dongeng Putri Salju bukan punya saya. Yang saya punya hanya plot dan cerita ini.**

…

Itachi baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika dia membaca dongeng Putri Salju dan menonton filmnya. Bocah itu terkesan sekali. Menurutnya, cerita itu sungguh indah. Karena itu, ketika dia melewati sebuah cermin di depan kamar mandi di sekolahnya, dia berhenti sejenak. Setelah celingukan untuk memastikan tak ada orang lain, anak laki-laki berambut panjang itu menatap si cermin. Iseng, dia bertanya, "Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling cakep di Konoha?"

Dalam hati, Itachi langsung berseru, "Sasuke!"

Si sulung itu memang sayang sekali pada adik satu-satunya itu. Walau masih kecil, Itachi tahu bahwa banyak penduduk Konoha yang mengagumi keelokan paras keluarga Hyuuga. Bagi Itachi, adiknyalah anak yang paling imut dan cakep.

Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Ne-Neji."

Senyum Itachi memudar. Dia ternganga, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa si cermin akan menjawab dengan suara yang kecil dan takut-takut.

"Neji?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"I-iya."

Itachi berdecak, kagum sekaligus penasaran. Kagum, karena ternyata cermin yang penampakannya kotak, biasa saja dan tak menarik ini ternyata ajaib. Penasaran, karena ternyata ada anak lain yang lebih cakep dari Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi balik kanan dan bertanya pada anak pertama yang ditemuinya di lorong sekolah apakah bocah berambut jamur itu tahu anak bernama Neji. Tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan, Itachi tak bertanya macam-macam, seperti apakah anak bernama Neji ini memang cakep. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Itachi segera angkat kaki ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Sampai di rumah yang dimaksud, bocah pintar itu ragu-ragu. Dia memang penasaran, tapi tak sebanyak tadi. Dan lagi, apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau memang benar dia akan bertemu Neji?

"Kau siapa?" cicit sebuah suara.

Itachi hampir terlonjak.

Seorang anak sudah berdiri di depannya.

Mulut Itachi terbuka dan mata hitamnya melebar.

Suara itu milik seorang anak berambut panjang. Kulitnya seputih susu, matanya besar dan jernih seakan bisa melihat jiwamu dan tubuhnya mungil. Cantik sekali. Itachi sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Itachi tersadar. Dia ingin berbalik dan lari, tapi tatapan anak yang lebih kecil itu membuatnya terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"A-ano…"

"Mau minta jambu, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Anak-anak lain biasanya ke sini minta jambu," tukas si anak.

Itachi mengerling ke kiri, baru sadar kalau memang ada beberapa pohon jambu yang buahnya sudah besar-besar dan kelihatan ranum. "Iya, mau minta jambu," bohongnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Neji." Si anak tersenyum manis.

Itachi langsung setuju seribu persen dengan si cermin sekolah. Neji memang anak yang paling cakep, dengan mata besarnya, kulit seputih salju dan wajah kecilnya. Walau rambut panjangnya tidak hitam seperti dalam cerita, Itachi tak keberatan. _Sasuke, ternyata kau bukan yang nomor satu_, batin Itachi tanpa rasa sesal.

…

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak ada orang di koridor. Dengan menghela napas lega, Hinata cepat-cepat lari menuju halaman. Tadi, dari bilik kamar mandi, dia mendengar suara aneh yang bertanya, "….siapakah yang paling cakep di Konoha ini?" Karena dia selalu diajarkan untuk jujur dan sopan, Hinata menjawab, "Ne-Neji" walau pun saat itu gadis cilik itu tak melihat siapa yang bertanya, hanya mendengar suara saja. Tadinya dia dilemma, antara menjawab 'Hanabi' atau 'Neji'. Menurutnya, sepupu dan adiknya yang baru lahir itu yang paling cakep di dunia. Karena tak ingin dikira sombong dengan menyebut bahwa adik perempuannya-lah yang tercakep, Hinata menunjuk Neji.

Sembari bergidik, Hinata terus lari dan berjanji dalam hati, bahwa dia tak akan ke kamar mandi sekolah sendiri lagi.

…

**Bertahun- tahun kemudian, saat Itachi berusia dua puluh lima dan Neji dua puluh satu.**

"Cermin di dinding, siapakah yang paling cakep di Konoha?" gumam Itachi dalam hati di depan cermin wastafel rumahnya. Dia geli jika teringat kejadian saat dia masih kecil dulu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Napasnya tercekat ketika ada bayangan lain muncul di cermin, tepat di sebelahnya. _Cermin ajaib_, cetus Itachi, takjub.

"Melamun lagi di depan cermin, Itachi-san?" bayangan itu bersuara.

Tepukan ringan di pundak pria jangkung itu membuatnya menoleh. Di belakangnya, Neji tersenyum kecil. Ada tawa di matanya. "Mengagumi bayanganmu?" goda Neji kalem. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak," bantah Itachi langsung. "Hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Ingat apa? Saat pertama kali kita ketemu dan kau mengira aku perempuan?"

Itachi buru-buru menggeleng. Biasanya Neji langsung cemberut kalau ingat itu. Dia memang kesal jika dibilang mirip perempuan. Walau Itachi berkali-kali menyatakan kalau Neji jauh lebih cantik dan indah dari perempuan mana pun, pria yang lebih muda itu tak percaya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Itachi suka dengan ekspresi cemberut Neji. Alisnya akan bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Tetap saja, bukannya tampak jelek, Neji tetap menawan.

Itachi tak pernah cerita tentang insiden 'Cermin Ajaib Sekolah' atau pun berpikir dari mana suara yang didengarnya berasal. Hinata pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang peristiwa yang dikiranya aneh itu. Tapi itulah yang mempertemukan Itachi dan Neji dan membuat mereka menjalin suatu ikatan yang indah.

…

**The End**

**Happy Reading**


End file.
